This invention involves a fill neck for the intake manifold of a combustion engine of an automobile or other self propelled vehicle. The manifold and fill neck are configured to avoid leakage of liquid onto the surfaces of the manifold and onto other components in the engine compartment of the vehicle.
Car enthusiasts typically enjoy having an engine compartment that is clean and shiny, with the components within the engine compartment well designed with a xe2x80x9cstreamlinedxe2x80x9d and organized appearance. At car shows it is common that the engine hood will be raised so that others can observe the type and quality of equipment in the engine compartment.
One of the problems in maintaining the bright and clean appearance of the components in the engine compartment of a functioning automobile is that water that has antifreeze and other additives in it, herein after referred to a xe2x80x9cliquid,xe2x80x9d is inadvertently emitted from about the fill neck of the intake manifold and contacts adjacent surfaces, most of which are hot, and the liquid evaporates, leaving liquid stains on the surfaces. In some instances, the liquid leakage from the manifold is emitted about and through the gasket that is positioned between the fill neck and the intake manifold. Leakage through the gasket is caused by the repeated heating and cooling of the gasket and its adjacent components, by vibration, and by other normal wear conditions. Typically, the amount of liquid emitted about the gasket is small, possibly only a few fluid ounces, but the liquid tends to move under the influence of gravity and under the influence of turbulent air about the engine into contact with the exterior of the intake manifold, onto the engine, and onto the adjacent components, many of which are decorative components or decorative shields about the components. The evaporation of the liquid leaves liquid stains that are randomly distributed about the components of the engine, and which require removal by the car enthusiast when showing the car.
It is to the solution of the above-identified problem that this invention is directed.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises an intake manifold for an internal combustion engine that is configured to avoid liquid staining of the engine components due to minor leakage from the liquid inlet opening of the intake manifold.
An upwardly facing collar is formed on the upper surface of the intake manifold about the liquid inlet opening of the manifold, forming a well that surrounds the liquid inlet opening. The fill neck is mounted in the well, inside the collar, and the fill neck is configured so as to leave space inside the collar for the accumulation of small amounts of liquid that might be emitted from the intersection of the fill neck and the intake manifold. The collar that forms the well about the liquid inlet opening contains the leaked liquid, and the heat emitted by the operation of the engine tends to rapidly evaporate the liquid from the well, thereby avoiding dripping or splashing of liquid in the engine compartment.
Typically, a gasket is positioned between the fill neck and the liquid intake of the fuel intake manifold, assisting in the sealing between the fill neck and the liquid intake of the manifold. However, due to continual heating and cooling of the gasket, vibration and other normal wear conditions, there is some likelihood of minor leakage through and about the gasket, causing small amounts of liquid to leak into the well formed by the collar. Therefore, even when a gasket is used to retard leakage between the fill neck and the liquid intake of the manifold, there is some possibility of minor leakage and the configuration of the fill neck and the liquid intake of the manifold as herein described avoids the undesirable liquid stains that might otherwise be caused by such leakage.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved fill neck and liquid inlet of a fuel intake manifold that avoids inadvertent liquid stains about the components of an engine compartment of an internal combustion engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liquid accumulation well about the fill neck of a manifold that accumulates liquid inadvertently leaked between the fill neck and the liquid inlet of the manifold, so that the liquid can be dissipated due to normal evaporation prior to the liquid being leaked onto other components of the engine.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fuel delivery manifold for an internal combustion engine that is configured to reduce liquid staining of the components of the engine.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following specification when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.